


carry me always

by orphan_account



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tattoos, i just love the idea of them being in a QPR, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Holly and Artemis always carry each other with them.





	carry me always

He gets her tattooed on his back. Not her face. She becomes a red lioness, white wings unfurled as though she could take flight at any moment. As a last, thoughtful touch Artemis adds an acorn held under one protective paw. The rain outside seems distant when he looks at the finished reference drawing laid out on his desk, and he goes to the tattoo shop he's picked the next morning.

~

"You're always watching my back, aren't you?"

"You know it, mud boy."

~

She gets the tattoo over her heart, after months of looking at the doodles she's made on sleepless nights, when the loneliness sets in. He becomes a blue-black raven - wings splayed out in a beginning-to-but-not-quite-there-yet motion of flight. A golden coin hangs from one of the bird's claws by the hole in its center.

Dead center.

Holly smiles.

~

"You know me, Holly. I have my own brand of magic, don't I?"

"Isn't it kind of a waste to just use it to protect... me?"

"Not a waste. On the contrary: I can't think of any better use of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted as always on my writing tumblr, swordofalbion.


End file.
